


Order 3 More

by ThatOneRaindrop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Not Serious, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, akako is so done, dnd, minor character appreciation, poor Hakuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRaindrop/pseuds/ThatOneRaindrop
Summary: Its times like these where Hakuba is happy he has the bakery on speed dial.





	Order 3 More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on here and I just had to make it DCMK related. I hope you all enjoy ^^

_ "You have disgraced this nation for the last time! I have had it Kuroba." Hakuba slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone in the conference room. People looked at Kuroba as though he did something horrible and he just sighed.  _

_ "I didn't even do anything this time Mr. President. What is up your arse this time?" Kuroba scoffed and leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. He then looked at the other members of the table. It was the meeting of the Ekoda Brigade. There was two other nations that Kuroba hadn't bothered to learn.  _

_ "Besides dying everyone in the senate's hair pink! Or covering my desk in glitter? How did you even get into my nation without the alarms going off?" Hakuba glared at Kuroba, as if he was trying to burn a hole through him.  _

_ "You have an alarm? For me? A national alarm? Wow, that's low. Nobody else has one." Silence "Oh my god you all have one!"  _

_ "No offense Kaito, its just that we need to know if we are about to disable a real bomb or a glitter one." Aoko sighed, looking guilty as she explained. _

_ "Do people honestly slap bombs down and claim I did it so you won't worry?".  _

_ "Yes, quite often." Akako looked quite bored of this.  _

_ "I NEVER tell you about surprise glitter bombs! And I only put them in your desk." Kaito was quite shocked, why hadn't he heard of this earlier?  _

_ "Wait what? Never in public?" Hakuba's eyes widened. He has dealt with many public glitter bombs in the past, such as the time where an entire children's park was ankle deep in rainbow glitter. The children loved it, the adults not so much. _

_ "Of course not! What if some kid got hurt?"  _

_ "Great, now there's also an imposter who puts glitter bombs in public. Just great!" Akako was so done. She had been woken up because they uncovered blue witch spies, she got glitter bombed when she walked in, and she couldn't even bring herself to want to kill Kuroba today.  _

_ "Aren't we supposed to be talking about the merging of our alliances?" a girl named, who's name is unknown to Kaito spoke up. She had long, neat hair. It was like a polite version of Aoko in all honesty. Not one outburst from the young lady. _

_ "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," the guy next to her scoffed. He knew they were from Beika Kingdom. The guy looked like he could be Kaito's twin except for the good manors and neat hair. The only messy part was the man's cowlick. _

_ "Well, we were doing fine until Hakuba blamed me for a mess." Kuroba stood up. "I'm having lunch before I lose my appetite over Hakuba. If he brings up Kidology while I'm here, I might just let myself starve.".  _

_ "Kidology? Isn't that just a fancy term for the belief in vigilante justice?" the boy piped up.  _

_ "Ask Hakuba! Maybe he'll tell you about his cult to and how he's such a HAKUBLESSING! Oh praise!" Kuroba held his hands up in fake prayer before exiting the room.  _

_ "Dramatic as always." Aoko sighs and she gets up aswell.  _

_ _

"Woah wait! Hakuba has a cult?" Shinichi gaped at Keiko, the dungeon master. 

"Well, its a long story!" she chuckles. Kuroba left the table in real life angrily. 

"Wait, was he actually serious earlier?" Ran gaped at the fuming boy. He was outraged, not that his blank face showed it much.

"The Kidology Case was really bad. Its because Hakuba always accusing Kuroba of being Kid even with all the evidence against that. When it became the cause of a fictional war between them, they grew apart." Aoko sighed and stood up. She quickly went after Kaito after speaking. 

"You accused him of being Kid so hard you actually make him angry. That's, that's shocking." Shinichi looks disappointingly at Hakuba before shooting a concerned look towards the kitchen door. 

"I've been avoiding that topic for months! I've literally been doing everything I can to make it up!" Hakuba motionless towards the half eaten triple chocolate cake on the table. "An angry Kuroba is more exhausting than Kid could ever be!" 

"So you are still comparing them?" Keiko sighed, "I'm sorry Hakuba but I'm going to have to let Kuroba have bonuses on his rolls again if it harms you." 

The brit opened his mouth to protest and just sighed. He took out his phone and walked towards the corner of the room. The number to the bakery was on speed dial at this point. 

"I kinda wanna hear about this cult still." Ran piped up, it was quite interesting after all. A cult? Who came up with that exactly.

"It was Kuroba and Aoko adding to 'haku' to a bunch of words. So Hakulegion, hakublessing, and hakudeities. It cheered Kuroba up so Hakuba let them make fun of him for a while." Akako was slumped against her hand, twirling her red hair in her hand. "I got to wipe out a bunch of blue witches in the whole deal so it was fun. " 

The room fell silent as Kuroba walked in. He looked at Hakuba and gave a blinding smile. It was extremely mischievous and it promised to solemnly swear that he was up to no good. 

"I heard that you bought me three more chocolate desserts and I get to terrorize you in game. You know the best ways to cheer me up, Hakubaby" He laughs as he sank into his seat. He immediately started eating his triple chocolate cake that Hakuba bought before the session even began. It was best to be prepared.

"Hakubaby?" Ran looked at the group curiously. 

"Nickname from the cult." Akako sighed as she looked at the cake. She wanted some. Kuroba shuffle away from her knowingly, this was his cake.

"Okay, so where did we stop?" 


End file.
